Let Me In
by WickedlyMinx
Summary: Based on the recent TVD Book, The Vampire Diaries: Hunters : Moonsong. What if Elena let Damon in more then she was supposed to. RATED M FOR SMUTTY ONE-SHOT.


**Let Me In **

**Summary: Based on the recent TVD Book, The Vampire Diaries: Hunters : Moonsong. What if Elena let Damon in more then she was supposed to. RATED M FOR SMUTTY ONE-SHOT. **

**If you have not read the book yet,then I will warn you...the beginning is spoilery,as I added smut to a Delena scene that was in the book. This is my first one shot like this,hope you enjoy.**

**Copyright: I do not own the characters..if I did,Damon would be naked every other minute...just saying. And I do not own some lines,comes straight from the book.**

**Sorry for little mistakes...I'm to lazy to read it,and I'm afraid Paria will go after me if I don't get this up fast enough. **

* * *

Elena sighed as she was quietly talking with Damon in the darkened part of the room,she let a quick glance at the sleeping Meredith on the opposite side of the room. She look tired out,from the vampire hunting...and the new friend she made not so long ago. But was found dead on her bed when Meredith went to meet her so they could spare.

Elena shook her head and looked back at Damon "I just wish we could do something." She replied back to Damon.

"If I had gotten a look at the bodies." Damon said thoughtfully. "I might have more of an idea what could be behind this. I suppose breaking into morgue is out of the question?"

Elena thought about it for a moment before looking back up at Damon and giving him an idea that they could use. After she was done he nodded at her "We can check tomorrow,certainly." Damon said casually to her.

His voice and expression were almost disinterested, provokingly so and once again, Elena felt the strange mix of desire and irritation that Damon often sparked in her. She wanted to shove him away and pull him closer at the same time.

Elena almost decided to do that when he turned to look at her,straight in the eyes. "My poor Elena." He replied to her in a soft tone,Damon's eyes glistening in the moonlight.

He ran a soft hand up her arm,shoulder and neck..coming to rest gently upon her neckline.

"You can't get away from the dark creatures,can you?" Damon replied "Because no matter how you try,you always find a monster." He continued,now stroking her delicate face with one finger.

Elena pressed her cheek against his hand,Damon was elegant and clever, and something to him spoke to the dark secret part of her. Elena couldn't deny it...that she was drawn to him. Even when they first met,it had scared her. And she loved him ever since that winter night, when she woke as a vampire.

When he cared,and protected her..teaching her everything she would need to know.

She looked him in the eyes "I always don't want to run from dark creatures.." Elena replied.

Damon looked at her as she said that before leaning down placing his lips softly over her. Knowing that it was wrong she knew she shouldn't continue doing it,but she couldn't resist any longer.

Even though her heart ached for Stefan,knowing she would always love him deep inside. But she continued to kiss him,his lips like cool silk against hers. Like water she finally got to drink,after aching for it for a long time.

They continued to kiss,as she kissed him back hard. Her fingers tangling in his raven colored hair,pulling him closer to her.

Pulling away for a quick second Elena glanced back at up him "I can't deny it...but I want you Damon...I know it's wrong,but it feels so right."

Damon smirked a little with a smile,if he was not dead his heart would have sped up a little. Was he finally getting what he come so far for,what he ached the longest for.

Elena finally admitting it and wanting him,instead of his brother. If Elena became his princess of darkness,he could give her anything she ever wanted. Jewels,money,food...visiting all the places around the world..and most of all his love for her.

He continued to grin before speeding them over to the bed as he gently placed her on it,slowly getting on top of her as he kissed her hard,but able to show his love for her.

Elena continued to kiss him back,smiling in her mind...at that moment,she knew what she wanted..she wanted Damon.

As if Damon could feel what she was thinking he started to kiss down her neck softly,making sure to kiss every part of her neck. Not wanting to miss a spot. She softly moaned his name,as she legs wrapped them selves around his waist.

Elena couldn't resist herself as she was really giving into him,she wanted Damon to mark her as his. She made her choice,and she was done looking. Quickly but soundlessly she took his shirt off his body as it went to the ground.

Damon grinned softly as he ripped her shirt open,then throwing it behind him "In a hurry,aren't we?" He replied kissing her lips again.

"Mhmm." She replied against his lips as she flipped them over before beginning to kiss down his chest,softly tugging at his skin. Like a dog playing tug of war for it's ball.

Damon softly moaned her name as his fingers tangled in her hair,he went a little wide eyed as she took his pants off.

"Damn.." He replied more to himself,before she leaned down and looked at him. Proceeding to tug of his boxers gently with her teeth before went to the ground.

Damon couldn't believe it,he didn't know she had it in her. Maybe it was Stefan,he laughed lightly to himself. He knew Stefan was not that good in sex,he heard screaming...but it didn't sound like the good kind to him,that would want you coming back for more,he chuckled.

But before he knew it he cried out softly as he looked back down, Elena's tongue had glided softly over the head of his cock.

"Mmm." He said breathlessly before she grinned "You like that baby." She replied,the word baby coming out of her mouth like an gifted angel.

"Very.." Damon said "Go on love,show me what you got." She smirked before letting his cock slide into her mouth,as she started to bob her head up and down.

Damon's body was shaking in pleasure,she was so good...better then any girl he had scene. Her name left his mouth as Elena started bobbing her head faster. You could here her sucking noises,like she was sucking the best lollipop out there.

"Oh god Elena...that's it,keep going." He replied as she went faster,using her skilled mouth to give him the pleasure that his cock was longing for.

Elena nodded as she went faster..she could feel him about to hit his release. She smirked before looking up at him "Cum for me Damon..I wanna taste you so bad." She said seductively to him before her mouth was back on his cock.

He couldn't agree more,and before he knew it...he bit his lips softly as he released inside her mouth. A groan left his lips as he could feel her sucking everything she could have before swallowing and licking her lips. "Yumm." She chuckled

Damon grinned before flipping them over,shredding the rest of her clothes before she could say another word.

"Damon." She laughed lightly "What?" He grinned before latching his mouth to one of her nipples that was hardened,for him and for him only. She bit back a loud moan as he sucked her nipple. While his other hand assisted the other nipple.

Then he switched doing the same to the other. Elena loved the feeling of his mouth of her body,her body was shivering in lust and love.

Elena looked at him as kissed all down her body,making sure not to miss a spot. Making sure it got the attention it deserved.

Damon grinned before holding his cock of her dripping wet opening. "Mmm...Elena you look so wet,how bad do you want me princess?" He replied with a smirk.

"So bad." Elena replied as her back arched,her pussy aching for his long cock to be inside her.

Damon nodded softly before plunging his dick inside of her,before he started pounding so hard. He held her hips down as he groaned when she moaned. He felt so good,like them two together were broken puzzle pieces that were just mended.

Using her strength Elena flipped them over so she was sitting on his before she arched her back a little,her hands resting on his knees as she started to ride him.

Damon looked shocked but pleased,he didn't know she had the spunk. But he didn't mind,not at all.

Elena grinned to herself as she started to bounce,his name leaving her lips as they matched each others pace.

You could see the hunger in Damon's eyes as he licked his lips. Watching her beautiful breasts bounce up and down on her body. Her lovely straight hair cascading down her back,while her eyes closed in pleasure.

"That's it..ride me my princess,don't be afraid show me what you got." Damon replied and that is what she did. Elena rode him like there was no tomorrow before moans left her mouth.

"Da-Damon..." She screamed as she could feel herself about to orgasm.

"I feel it...go ahead Elena...scream baby,let it out." He said,and that is what she did.

As she screamed his name both of them closed their eyes. Before she knew it, they released at the same time,both in a world of bliss and no other.

Elena body fell next to his as she laughed quietly. Damon smiled as he kissed her softly.

"I need to tell you something." Elena said softly,looking up at him as her hands were tracing circles on his chest.

"Yes?" He asked and she smiled "I know who I want Damon...and it's you,I would love to be your princess of darkness."

Damon couldn't believe it,did he just hear what she said and she nodded,as if she could tell what he was thinking. Damon smiled before kissing her back "I'm glad...you will be my princess of darkness for the rest of eternity.." And Elena nodded,before they put the covers over them selves,falling into a dreamless sleep

Stefan stood out the door,a tear escaping his eye...he heard the whole thing. He was coming to check on Elena,when he realized he had lost her...she was Damon's now,all his...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go...I hope I did okay,first one shot I ever did with only smut in it. Hope you enjoyed.I thought about making this into a story...If I did though...would I give Stefan a chance at finding love. Or maybe continue it with Elena's point of view and set up a plot of my own or the book.**

**Anyways that's for you to decide if you would like,thanks for reading and hope you review. Would love to hear what you think. **

**For any questions...you could add me on twitter -TVDFan4Eternity **


End file.
